World Engine (DC Extended Universe)
Summary The World Engine was an ancient piece of Kryptonian technology designed to terraform uninhabitable worlds into ones with identical atmosphere and topography that replicate environments suitable for Kryptonians. World Engines were built thousands of years ago, when Krypton sought to expand and flourish the Kryptonian race and its technology across space by inhabiting other worlds and establishing colonies. They were tethered to the thousands of scout ships they sent as part of a massive terraforming project. When General Zod started genocide of humanity and the terraforming Earth, he ordered to release the World Engine which the Black Zero descended into the center of Metropolis while the Engine was sent on the opposite side of the Planet, into the Indian Ocean. The two machines started to discharge a gravitational beam through the Earth's Core, increasing its gravity. However, the Engine was obliterated by Superman when he confronted the ship while the U.S Military was carrying the infant starship as a makeshift bomb against the Black Zero. Their collision caused a temporary wormhole by into the Phantom Zone sending the Black Zero into the Phantom Zone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A to 6-C, likely High 6-C Name: World Engine, Black Zero Origin: DC Extended Universe Age: Thousands of Years, Millennia ago Pilots: General Zod and the Sword of Rao Classification: Spaceship, Ancient Piece of Kryptonian Technology Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Continuously manipulating the surface of Metropolis discharging a colossal pulsating gravitational beam through Earth), Technology Manipulation (All communications on social media and the government were hijacked to the world to witness the annihilation of Earth to form a new Krypton. The World Engine can defend itself by retransforming into the tetrahedron-shaped metallic beads suspended in a magnetic field), Spatial Manipulation (The Phantom Drive is capable of accessing Black Holes by folding space into wormholes), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (The environment around it gets tremendously crushed by the force, aircrafts were crushed when going near the Black Zero), Omnilingualism (Can translate into different languages), Chain Manipulation (Chained Superman), Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level to Island level, likely Large Island level (Was going to retransform Earth's atmospherics and topography into the new Krypton, attempting to penetrate its core and the tremendous force of the kryptonian fumes harmed Superman) Speed: Hypersonic+ travel speed (The World Engine is capable of landing speeds up to Mach 24), Relativistic attack speed (Was able to keep up with Superman) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class to Island Class, likely Country Class Durability: At least Mountain level to Island level, likely Large Island level (Even when Superman swiftly penetrated the Engine and successfully destroyed it, a very large fragment of what remains of the Engine is left in the Indian Ocean) Range: Tens of Kilometers. Planetary via pulsating gravity beams into the Earth's core. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 1.21.23 AM.png|World Engine terraforming Earth Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 1.25.25 AM.png|World Engine entering into the Phantom Zone Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 5.28.35 PM.png|Black Zero's massacre to Metropolis Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 5.30.23 PM.png|The World Engine crashing on a mountain in the Indian Ocean. Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 6.14.20 PM.png|'YOU ARE NOT ALONE' Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 6.49.02 PM.png|World Engine splitting into two Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Gravity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6